None Of Your Business
by Emilia Delko
Summary: When their drinks and house visits become a big deal to Eric, secrets are out and rules are broken. DuVista. Song fic.


**AN: This was inspired by Rachel's Challenge. Bless her. Also was inspired by the song None Of Your Business- Salt-N-Pepa. Duvista. Very very small Hiphuggers**

* * *

><p>"Hey Cal. Drinks tonight?" Natalia asked the ballistics expert while writing down something at reception.<p>

"Sure my house at 9" Calleigh knew the rumors that were flying around the lab. Calleigh didn't care. She loved Natalia. Point blank. End of story. But questions ran through her mind like Jerry on Tom and Jerry, trying to get away from the cat. But she didn't feel like she was running from something or someone...was she?  
>"Aren't you two in the loop with what's going around? People think you two are...you know." Paula stated while signing out a lab tech from the evidence locker. "You two are together mostly every night." She said raising her eyebrows before walking to the elevator.<p>

_ If I wanna take a guy home with me tonight  
>It's none of your business<br>And she wanna be a freak and sell it on the weekend  
>It's none of your business<br>Now you shouldn't even get into who I'm givin' skins to  
>It's none of your business<br>So don't try to change my mind, I'll tell you one more time_

"Calleigh!" Eric yelled from across the hallway. "I say we hit up the bar tonight." His offer came out as more of a command. Not that he could tell Calleigh what to do

"I'm actually having drinks with Nat." Her pen flew over the sign in sheet at the evidence locker as she spoke.  
>"Are you guys like a couple?"<br>"God damn it Eric! No! You've just made me mess up my last name!"  
>"Ain't the only thing you messed up on." Eric murmured under his breath, quiet enough so Calleigh couldn't hear, but with Natalia's hearing aid, she caught that.<br>"Eric, you need to keep your opinions to yourself." Natalia belched out, whipping her hair in the process.  
>"And if I don't?"<br>"Motherfu-" Natalia went up to Eric and slapped his face. After that, she walked up to Calleigh and dipped her, kissing her lips passionately and forcefully. Natalia could feel Calleigh melt in her arms as the kiss went on. The DNA expert parted the Ballistics mouth with one poke with her tongue and invited herself into Calleighs mouth. The kiss was 36 seconds long, and oxygen was a must. Cameras and flip phones appear from pockets.

_How many rules am I to break before you understandThat your double-standards don't mean shit to me?  
>I know exactly what you say when I turn and walk away<br>But that's OK cause I don't let it get it to me  
>Now every move I make somebody's clockin'<br>Don't ask me nothin', will you just leave me alone?  
>Never mind who's the girl that I took home...to bone<em>

Horatio was walking out of the elevator during the event. His head dropped and a nervous laugh escaped his lips as he saw what was unfolding right in front of his eyes. His team is like big children, not knowing right from wrong. And this was defiantly wrong. He could see Eric with a flabbergasted look and his hand rubbing his face, Walter clapping and cooing, Ryan with a blank expression and Rick sucking his teeth. The two girls recovered from the kiss.

"Ms Duquesne, Ms Boa Vista-h." Rick walked to his office as Calleigh looked a Natalia. Her face was swarmed with delight and lust. She rubbed Natalia's arm before walking of with a little more swing to the hips and bounce in her step. Natalia was in Calleighs wake, treading waters to make it through the day. It was clear to the whole lab now the two CSI's newly bounded secret. The text messages and the emails started Firing on lab techs phones and PDAS

"You two are something else" Rick said with a disgusted look on his face.  
>"Rick do you have a problem with our relationship?" Calleigh stood up as she slammed her hands on the glass-top table. "Calm down" Natalia placed her hand on Calleighs shoulder, easing her down.<br>"Well, it's a little outrageous. But I'm probably have to move one of you to night shift." Rick sat down in his seat and looked at the two women in front of him. His mind started to look over what was going on. And truly in his mind, he knows this needs to stop.  
>"Just because you don't have the one person that makes you happy doesn't mean that you have to put it out on us. Calleigh is the person that won't let any person break down he professionalism at work, clearly you haven't met her." This time Natalia stood up for them and walked out.<br>"Unbelievable" Calleigh spat out and walked behind Natalia.

_So the moral of this story is,_  
><em>Who are you to judge?<em>  
><em>There's only one true judge and that's God<em>  
><em>So chill, and let my father do his job<em> 


End file.
